The Bet
by Mangle6
Summary: The ladiesman, heartbreaker, smooth cat. These things you can use to describe Freddy. But the most accurate is: the perfect gentleman. Too bad that isn't gonna last much longer. When Freddy makes a bet with Marionette things go to hell. Will Freddy win the bet? And will it release some feelings that a fellow animatronic has been hiding from Freddy?
1. Prologue: Making The Bet

Freddy's alarm went off and the bear was up when he first heard the first beep. He cut off his alarm as the clock on it read six in the morning. The bear himself got up and brushed himself off lacking his usual vest or fedora. Freddy stretched out and groggily walked over to his restroom. You see, dear reader, this is the exact time Freddy wakes up every morning.

Not even Doc is awake as he wakes up thirty minutes after Freddy. The bear prides himself on one thing: being the perfect gentle man. He opens the doors for ladies, helps people with their bags, helps around the house, etcetera, etcetera, I think you get the point. One of his gentlemanly rules is to always look your best and to always be earlier then you should be. And because of these rules Freddy always got up at six so that he could be the first in the dinning room.

Anyway, Freddy turned on the shower and hoped in. Every morning he took an exact fifteen minute shower and he did this every night as well. He then got out of the shower and used a hairdryer to dry his fur, he then used a brush to brush out every (and any) knots in his fur and made sure it was properly straight and silky smooth. He then had made sure to floss and brush his teeth. Finally Freddy stepped put the restroom and put on a brown vest with his signature black fedora on to match.

He then left his room, walked down to the dinning room, and sat in his usual seat. And about ten minutes later Doc came into the room,

"Had a good nights sleep?" The man asked as he immediately began to pull out three packs of bacon and five cartons on eggs.

"Yep. You know, I could help." Freddy said,

"You offer every time and what is my answer every time?" Doc replied with a smile.

"No." Freddy said with a sigh, "But why do you always say no? I'm a good cook." Doc simply shook his head.

"Because you just woke up and I don't want you to stretch yourself out too think. Now, I'm guessing you want your coffee with three creams, two sugars, with chocolate syrup?" He said,

"Yes, but I can do it. I've made coffee before." Freddy said standing up from his seat.

"Ah, ah, ah, sit that bear butt back down." Doc said, Freddy sighed and sat back down. The short man then started up the coffee maker and waited for the coffee to pour into the coffee pitcher. But, as he waited he turned on the eye's to the stove and put large pans on each of the eye's. Once they warmed up doc cracked fifteen eggs and bacon strips in each pan. The eggs and bacon sizzled immediately and Freddy's nose twitched as his stomach growled.

The bear blushed and smiled sheepishly as he put a paw to his stomach, almost as if expecting the growling to stop in response. Doc simply chuckled and rolled his eyes as he poured, and stirred up Freddy's coffee, he then handed it to the bear who took it and blew on it to cool it down. Suddenly though the dinning room door opened and in came Springtrap and the other animatronics. Springtrap and Toy Freddy sat by Freddy, the mini-lora's sat by Ballora, the bitsybabies sat by Baby. Marionette sat by Enard, Golden Freddy sat by Springtrap, BB sat by Baby, BG sat by BB, and the remaining animatronics sat wherever they could.

All the animatronics (minus Freddy) all looked like they had just woken up with messy fur and all. Doc didn't mind it as he put a big plate in the center of the table and quickly walked back over to the stove. He cut off the eyes and flipped the four pans causing the contents to land perfectly on the large plate. Doc then sat smaller plates in front of each animatronic and placed an even proportion of food on each plate. The man then pulled out a plate of his own and saw in his usual seat, which was right in between Mangle and Foxy.

The animatronics then all began to eat and talk each having varying levels of mannerisms. On the scale it went from Mangle (who was stuffing her face while talking as she failed to sit in her seat) to Freddy (who was using a knife and fork to evenly cut his eggs and bacon as he talk at a gentle volume). Meanwhile the Marionette couldn't help but eye Freddy as he ate. Enard noticed this and quickly whispered in the Marionette's ear.

"Mar-Mar, whatever your going to do you better not cause too much trouble. Remember your still trying to live down bamboo butt." Enard said, the Marionette nodded and cleared his throat which caused everyone to go quiet.

"Alright everyone, I'm gonna make myself clear I'm not trying to start any trouble. I'm just trying to make a point, okay, raise you hand or whatever appendage you have if you've ever seen Freddy chill out for once. And I mean this as in turn off the gentlemanliness role he's used to." Marionette said, and nobody raised their hand in response. Freddy raised an eyebrow as he looked around, he suddenly felt like running to his room.

"Alright then, well I think the should change." Marionette said,

"Marionette…" Freddy said crossing his arms as if to tell the puppet to watch what he says next.

"No reason to get hostile, I'm actually trying to help you. You always are so tense and stressed because of your gentlemen thing. Well I think it's time you finally relax, I dare you to not be a gentleman and not follow those rules of yours for a while week." Marionette said, he then floated over to Freddy with his own arms crossed.

"And why would I do something like that?" Freddy said,

"To end the rumors. Word is around here is that you've never kissed a girl, nor have you ever masturbated because of your gentlemanliness. If you can't be a gentleman for a week then you disprove rumors like the ones I mentioned. If not, then you have to admit if these rumors or right or not." Marionette said. Everyone then began to whisper amongst each other, everyone but Foxy, Doc, Toy Freddy, Springtrap of course as they wore concerned looks to Freddy. Meanwhile Freddy cheeks we're scarlet as he looked around the room. He suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Well….do we gave a deal?" Marionette said, holding out a hand. Everyone then looked at Freddy and the bear felt his artificial heart beat rapidly in his chest. He had to do this, is not everyone would make up even more rumors. Freddy gulped and shook Marionette's hand,

"You have yourself a deal." He said. And the Marionette smiled,

"Good, the bet starts tomorrow." He announced. And Freddy forced a competitive yet friendly smile,

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. The conversations then resumed with vigor as the Marionette sat back down. But the only ones who immediately didn't go back to their conversations was Doc, Foxy, Toy Freddy, and Springtrap. Thankfully though, they all got back to their conversations after giving Freddy another glance. Once the eyes we're off him Freddy let out a sigh of relief and tensely continued to eat.

What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Day 1

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait! Got a bit of writers block!** **Also the current Oc in this story: Shadic. Belongs to the user: Shadic Kitsune Ebonwood.**

*

 _Guest Reviews:_

 _Marionetty: Oh no, poor Freddo. This is going to be absolutely hilarious._

 _Mangle6 (author): Yes, yes it will. *offers popcorn* Want some?_

*

 **Day 1**

Foxy, Toy Freddy, and Springtrap all sat at the dinning table in worry. All their coats we're messy and knotted and Toy Freddy's cowlick stuck out on his forehead. Doc behind them was busy making coffee for Freddy while simultaneously making breakfast for everyone.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Foxy said,

"Bad!? Bad doesn't begin to cover it!" Toy Freddy said while Springtrap whimpered chewing on her lip. Doc grew more worried behind the animatronics,

"You all must be exaggerating, certainly Freddy must've not been a gentleman at one time in his life." He said. Springtrap actually began to cry at this point as she put her head in her hands. Foxy pat Springtrap on the back,

"No, it's worse. Freddy has always been a gentleman and as the years went by he got better at his craft." He said.

"My brother dosen't even know how not to act like a gentleman! I'll be total culture shock for him!" Toy Freddy said pulling at his ears in distress,

"He's not going to make it, he'll explode!" Springtrap said as she continued to cry. Doc's eyebrows furrowed in worry as he pulled out a big bowl and a wooden spoon before putting it on the table. He then poured in five boxes of pancake mix and pulled out the eggs, almond butter milk, and chocolate chunks. Doc put the four pans on each eye and turned the eye's on before putting all the necessary ingredients in the bowl.

"Toy Freddy, can you stir that up?" Doc asked,

"Oh, sure!" Toy Freddy said he then took the spoon and began to stir. Doc, meanwhile, was stirring up Freddy's coffee.

"So do you think Freddy will show?" Doc said,

"Hard to say, if Freddy comes then he'll be following on of his gentlemanly rules. But if he doesn't then he'll be breaking one of those rules….which is the main point of this bet." Foxy said.

"I'd say no. Other then the fact he'd lose the bet if he came down here willingly, knowing my brother he's not going to be coming out of his room willingly either." Toy Freddy said, Doc sighed.

"Look like I'm gonna need to send Freddy his breakfast. But, I must ask, has Freddy really never masturbated? Cause, that's not healthy, if Freddy is preventing himself even the tiniest bit of him-time to stay a gentleman. Then maybe this needs to happen." He said,

"Eh, I don't know. Though, Freddy has been turned on before." Foxy said.

"Yep, and every time Springtrap is who would turn him on. I remember that Springtrap used to 'toy' with Freddy as a mean to get him to chillax." Toy Freddy said as he stopped stirring the bowl, Springtrap's cheeks flushed and she giggled her tears finally halting.

"I almost got him into the bed with me once, but he came to his senses and didn't let his hormones take the wheel. Can you believe it, a guy who dosen't give into his hormones. And I know he loves me too he just can't ever tell me, anyway, after that Freddy asked me not to 'toy around' with him ever again." She said,

"Hmm, Freddy must have an impressive amount of willpower then. But, maybe it's time someone tells something to a certain bear." Doc said as he looked at the pancake batter that Toy Freddy had stirred up. The man then picked up the bowl and used a spoon to place some of the batter in the hot pan. Springtrap flushed a deep scarlet,

"Pfff, wha-what made you think I even lo-lov-like Freddy like that?" She said crossing her arms and looking away from her adoptive father/mother. Everyone looked at Springtrap with a knowing look, luckily a knock at the front door came.

"I got it!" Springtrap said quick to get the heck out of dodge, the animatronic didn't hesitate to open the door (anything to get her mind off of Freddy). When Springtrap opened the door she saw an anthromophic kitsune, and it's fur was blood red. The eye's we're heterochromic the left eye having a sliver background with a sliver-blue slitted pupil, the right eye had a black background with a glowing red slitted pupil. The kitsune has thirteen tails that slowly wagged from side-to-side.

"Uh….hi." Springtrap said,

"Hello, do you mind if I come in?" The kitsune said. Springtrap thought for a minute, on one side she didn't want to be rude and not let him in on the other side she didn't know this creature. The bunny took a deep breathe,

"Sure, what's your name?" Springtrap said holding the door open for the kitsune.

"I'm, Shadic Kitsune Ebonwood. But you can call me Shadic for short." Shadic said,

"Alright, but I feel I should warn you about what going on here right now." Springtrap said as she rung her hands together in worry.

"What's going on?" Shadic asked,

"Recently one of my friends, Freddy, agreed to a bet made by another…..acquaintance of mine. And because of this my friend probably won't be coming out of his room or even talking that much. But if he does come out then just try not to make him uncomfortable." Springtrap said. Shadic raised an eyebrow,

"And what's the bet about?" He said.

"You see….Freddy is a gentleman. And the bet is to see if he can not be a gentleman for a whole week, I don't think he's gonna last to be honest." Springtrap said,

"Well if he agreed to his bet then he should have the guts to face it." Shadic said as he looked at stairs that lead to the animatronics's rooms.

"Wait! Please don't mess with him today!" Springtrap said grabbing Shadic's wrist, the kitsune sighed rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I won't mess with him today. And….do I smell pancakes?" Shadic said his nose twitching, Springtrap chuckled as she smelled the pancakes as well and knew the other animatronics (sans Freddy) would be coming soon.

"Yes, come on you might just be able to get some." She said, and Shadic followed as he was already coming up with an idea to get Freddy to come out tomorrow. The rest of the day was uneventful except for every animatronic wondering about Freddy.

Little did they know things would be a lot more interesting tomorrow.


	3. Day 2

**Day 2**

Freddy was huddled up in the covers on his bed, he was crying as his cheeks we're flushed red.

 _'You just had to make that bet! Why did you agree to it anyway!? You could've just continued to ignore the rumors like you've always had!'_ Freddy thought in frustration, the bear had always known about the rumors about him and almost everyone of them we're true and that hurt. He had never kissed a girl, but that was only because he had feeling for someone else. He had never masturbated either, and he hated it he never allowed himself to. For whatever reason Freddy grew very embarrassed and bashful even thinking about doing the deed. So in order to compensate he claimed it was one of 'his gentlemanly rules' whenever he was questioned on it.

Freddy remembered that Springtrap used to 'toy around' with him and he secretly loved the attention. He even remembered the time that beautiful bunny almost convinced him to get into the bed with her. And unfortulently for him and Springtrap he snapped back into his old habits and had the audacity to ask her not to 'toy around' with him again. And ever since then Freddy had hated himself for doing that.

 _'Why did you do that anyway!? You could be so much happier if you didn't do that! Maybe this bet isn't as bad as you think….you could use it to your advantage and get the ball rolling. And I know you know what I mean.'_ Freddy shot up from his lying position and shook his head,

 _'No, no, no! After this is all over just go back to being a gentleman. Kind, courteous, and not dirty-minded. All you have to do is stay in here and continue these….ungentlemanly thoughts.'_ He thought biting his lip hard. Freddy had to admit part of him liked this bet, cause it was the perfect excuse to think these thoughts. Where before he would shake these thoughts away before they could form. However, the other part of his mind hated this for obvious reasons. Freddy sighed, why did everything have to be so complicated?

But things we're just about to get more complicated as a visitor made itself known.

"Morning." A voice said, and Freddy jumped grabbing his bed sheets for deer life. He whipped his head around to see Shadic, Freddy groaned and ducked under his sheets.

"You must be the new guest Foxy texted me about." Freddy said,

"Yes, yes I am." Shadic said he then tore the sheets off Freddy and the bear yelped using his paws to cover his eye's. The bears fur was fluffy (oddly enough) and a large fluffy cowlick pocked out from the very center (and top) of his forehead.

"Give them back!" Freddy whined, obviously not too thrilled to be seen so 'unkempt'.

"No, your coming to breakfast." Shadic said, as he tossed Freddy's sheets to the side and grabbed the bear by his ankle.

*

"Who wants to bet Shadic is gonna have to drag Freddy down here?" Mangle said, as her and the other animatronics were just starting breakfast.

"And have Freddy breaking one of his gentlemanly rules on purpose? Not in a million years!" Enard said,

"I hope he does! That means he's learning." Marionette said. The other animatronics then began to make bets of their own. While Foxy, Toy Freddy, Springtrap, and Doc all prayed that this wouldn't be too much for Freddy. The animatronics all stopped talking when they heard a door open and not soon after did they hear the sound of glass breaking.

"Come on, it won't be so bad!" Shadic's voice was heard,

"Yes it will!" Freddy shot back as the sound of nails screeching on metal made itself known.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about! Your friends fur is messy too." Shadic said,

"Yes I do!" Freddy argued. Mangle smiled coyly,

"Looks and sounds like he's making quite a scene." She said.

"Gosh darn it!" Enard said while the Marionette was smiling so wide his face almost split in two,

"You need to face your fear! You agreed to the bet!" Shadic said. As the sound of crashing was heard,

"I'm not scared, I'm prideful! There's a difference! And—he-hey! What are you doing? Don't you dare!" Freddy said and the animatronics (and human) got curious.

"You brought this on yourself!" Shadic said as the sound of nails clicking on metal was now present,

"Wa-Wait! Please, put me down!" Freddy said his voice sounding desperate.

"Nope, you'll just run away again." Shadic said as he came down the stairs,

"I won't! I promise! Just put me down and I'll go in!" Freddy said his voice cracking as if he was close to tears. The group heard Shadic sigh as he set Freddy down, then there was the sound of tentative footsteps reaching the dinning room door. And then the door slowly opened and in came Freddy who was shaking, hanging his head low, his cheeks a permanent shade of crimson. The animatronics all began to whisper as Freddy sat in his usual spot but the bear didn't appear to have any sort of appetite. Shadic came in and sat near Doc, all eye's were either on Shadic or Freddy as the whispering grew louder by the minute.

And finally it was broken as the animatronics asked questions at rapid fire.

"Why do you have so many tails?" Mangle asked pointing to the surplus of tails Shadic had,

"Are you looking for a mate?" Funtime Foxy said her half-lidded eyes on Shadic.

"Do you lift?" Toy Bonnie asked as she was mentally trying to figure out if she was stronger then the kitsune,

"Why come to the island in the first place?" Enard said.

"Do you like pranks?" Marionette asked,

"Would you be willing to sign a few papers and try out one of my experiments?" Foxy asked nervously as he pulled out a waiver.

"What's with your eyes?" Balloon Boy questioned as he looked into Shadic's (at least in his case) oddly hypnotic eyes,

"Do you like parties?" Balloon Girl asked her propeller hat buzzing excitedly.

"Can you teleport?" Golden Freddy said eyeing the kitsune suspiciously,

"Would you be willing to have a makeover?" Ballora asked as she could picture how wonderful the kitsune would look with ginger fur. Shadic was slightly taken aback by all the questions but after running through them mentally he spoke.

"My tails represent my power level, even if I cant use all of them. Yes. Yes. To escape people that are trying to kill me for my power, even if it will not work. Yes. Depending on the papers and the experiment. Represents my balancing of my light and dark half. Yes. Yes. Depends on what you would want to change." Shadic answered, the animatronics then began to murmur among themselves before even more questions we're asked. Freddy let out a sigh of relief and sank into his seat. He was so glad that the new guest was so interesting,

 _'So far five of your gentlemanly rules have been broken in an hour. Oh, by the time this is over I'll have to work so hard to get my reputation back.'_ Freddy thought. He then felt someone pat him on the back and Freddy looked over to Springtrap who had been the perpetrator. The female rabbit pulled her paw back,

"Sorry." She whispered her cheeks going red. Freddy simply bit his lip and shut his eye's, he definitely didn't feel hungry anymore.

*

Freddy was the first to leave the dinning room carrying a large plate of sunnyside eggs with him. The bear hadn't eaten during breakfast, he couldn't eat, he had felt way too nervous to eat. The rest of the animatronics all filed out most of them going back to their rooms to freshen-up. All except for Springtrap who had walked over to Shadic.

"Yes?" The kitsune said turning to see Springtrap, the bunny blushed as bright as a firetruck her ears standing on end.

"Ho-How would you even know if I had anything to ask you?" Springtrap asked indignantly,

"I didn't say you had anything to ask me." Shadic said with a smirk. Springtrap smacked a paw over her mouth her entire face now red.

"I—I….I…." She stammered,

"What is it?" Shadic interrupted. Springtrap blushed even redder and sighed,

"Would….Would you have any advice on how to get a guy's attention?" She said. Shadic smiled,

"Well I may not be a love expert but, I would have to say be yourself and try talking to him and try to find a common interest." He said.

"Really?" Springtrap asked,

"Yes, so I suggest you go find Freddy." Shadic said and without another word he walked off to his guest room leaving a flustered bunny. Springtrap sighed and then began to search the house-turned-pizzeria, not many people knew this but the place is actually pretty big. And with this there we're lots of places to hide and many dangerous places that Doc didn't even know about. Springtrap opened a metal door and looked into the place known as the boiler room. She walked in and unlike most boiler rooms this place had a black metal platform instead of a full floor.

Underneath Springtrap there was broiling lava that was at least five feet high. And at the end of the platform there we're five large, black capsules that we're held by chains connected to a mechanism in the ceiling. There was a lever at the end of the platform as well and as Springtrap looked up at the capsules she knew very well that Freddy wasn't in one of them. The female animatronic then hurriedly got out of the room, as much as she wanted to find Freddy this room gave her the creeps. After some more searching Springtrap came to the largest metal door in the house.

She opened the door with great difficulty and hesitantly looked inside, the room had torture tools all over the place along with scraps and pieces from the animatronics. And finally there was animatronic blood (black oil) on almost everything. Springtrap pulled her head back seeing that Freddy was not in there, the bunny shuttered she was glad Doc didn't know about this room. She then closed it tightly and practically ran from the room in question. Springtrap thought as she ran and she knew it was unlikely but it was the only place she hadn't checked, and as she ran she passed by the (appropriately named) safe room (which was a giant gold safe).

Springtrap stopped and looked at the safe room but as she saw the white symbol-ed sips that we're all over the door she knew that Freddy hadn't gone in there.

 _'There's no way he'd be that stupid. Besides….his soul could still be in there.'_ Springtrap thought, she then headed on her way until she got to the end of a corridor. She then snapped her to fingers and a passcode panel made itself known. Springtrap then entered the password and the wall spit apart to reveal a elevator. She quickly walked into the elevator and as soon as she did the doors shut and the elevator went down. Springtrap waited impatiently as she slowly went down the third floor, the second floor was off limits to anyone it was the place that held the most….unwanted memories the animatronics had.

Just the meet thought of the second floor made Springtrap want to cry, but she held herself together.

 _'Don't focus on the past, stay in the present.'_ She thought, Springtrap finally reached the third floor and with a ding the doors reopened and the female animations saw a bar. She walked in and in the underground bar the walls we're painted a bright hazel color as the carpet was a dark brown. There was a jukebox and a heater vent on the side of the wall, and just like most bars there was a long counter that had barrels and bottles of bear and wine a long with wine glasses. There we're seats spaced out in the bar and there we're ten by the counter. And in one of them there was Freddy who was just nudging his eggs around with his fork.

"Freddy?" Springtrap said, the bear in question jumped and he looked to see the bunny. And as soon as Freddy saw Springtrap he blushed and looked away. Springtrap gulped and walked over to the bear before sitting in the seat next to him. The bear simply looked away from her as if silently asking her to leave. Springtrap not her lip she knew Freddy wanted to be alone, but she couldn't help but wonder if being alone was what he needed.

The bunny then caught a glimpse of Freddy's tail and got an idea.

 _'Hopefully he won't mind, he liked it before.'_ Springtrap said, she then hesitantly reached a paw out and began to massage Freddy's small tail. The bear jolted at this nearly causing his plate to fall,

"Spri-Springtrap!" Freddy said though oddly enough he didn't squirm away. Springtrap pulled her paw back,

"Sorry, I'll stop if that's what you want." She said. Freddy blushed and looked at the carpet, he honestly wanted it to continue.

"I…I…" He tried to say but ended up trailing off, Springtrap gained a confused look.

"What?" She said, Freddy blushed even redder as he felt his artificial heart beat rapidly. Silence rained as the bear tried to carefully form his words.

"I…I…I want you to….continue." Freddy said in a soft voice, silence rained again as Springtrap processed what the bear had said.

"Really?" She said breathlessly, Freddy gulped but nodded and without hesitation Springtrap went back to massaging Freddy's tail. The bear felt a chill go up his spine as he suppressed the purrs his body wanted to admit. Springtrap smiled as she saw a look of happiness come over Freddy's face. That is until her eyes landed on the eggs,

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Springtrap asked. Freddy's smile fell as his face went red,

"I—I can't….I don't know how." He admitted. Springtrap stopped the massaging as she thought….how could Freddy not know how to eat? And then it clicked,

"Ooooh, I get it. You only know how to eat all neat and proper." Springtrap said. Freddy nodded, "Well, let me help you with that." Springtrap then took the form and got three eggs for Freddy. The bear watched in confusion and curiosity,

"Open up." Springtrap said with a warm and encouraging grin. It was then Freddy understood what Springtrap was trying to do. The bear blushed even redder but he opened his mouth knowing the bunny wouldn't say a word about this. Springtrap was surprised on how quickly Freddy had surrendered, maybe the bear wanted this but Springtrap couldn't be sure. She then gently put the fork in Freddy's mouth and as soon as the bear closed shut she pulled it back.

And as Springtrap watched Freddy chew with more food his mouth was accustomed to taking all at once, she giggled. Freddy blushed as he heard this but he didn't shrink away, he knew Springtrap would never laugh at him while he was down (while he wasn't down was a completely different story). Springtrap then continued to feed Freddy and eventually went back to massaging his tail, and somehow the bunny ended up in the bears lap. Once Springtrap was done feeding Freddy the bear smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks." He said,

"No problem, honey." Springtrap said without thinking. Once she realized what she had said however Springtrap put a paw over her mouth.

'Nice going, Juliet!' Springtrap's mind thought in clear annoyance, Freddy blushed even redder but have a chuckle.

"I see we're bringing back old nicknames. Well, locket, how about we just hang out today? I can't remember the last time we did that?" He said, Springtrap blushed a deep scarlet at the reincarnation of her old nickname.

"We knit a few scarves like old times and you got yourself a date." She said,

"Heh, I'm still know how to do it." Freddy said as Springtrap got up from his lap. The bear got up as well subconsciously wrapping a arm around Springtrap.

"Please, what do you not know how do when it comes to clothes?" Springtrap said, as her and Freddy walked into the elevator.

"Touché." The bear replied, and the doors closed shut as the elevator went up.


	4. Day 2 (Continued)

**Day 2 (Continued)**

The elevator came to the first floor and Springtrap nearly stepped out, only for Freddy to take her by the wrist. Springtrap let out a slight gasp out of shock, the bear pulled his arm back.

"So-Sorry." Freddy quickly apologized,

"No, it's fine. What is it?" Springtrap said. Freddy blushed and looked down at the ground,

"I-I know you don't do it often…" He said.

"Freddy." Springtrap said knowing that Freddy was now stalling,

"A-And I know this makes me seem like a coward…." The bear continued.

"Freddy." Springtrap said a bit more forcefully,

"A-And you do-don't have to or a-anything…." Freddy went on.

" **FREDDY!** " Springtrap said dragging the bear from his ramblings, "Come on honey, just tell me what's the matter." She said gently taking the bears paw. Freddy blushed looking at the ground,

"I-I…..can you teleport us to my room. I-I don't really want to be seen…..like this." He muttered twiddling his thumbs together. Springtrap put a paw on Freddy's shoulder,

"Freddy, you look fine. If anything you're a little scruffy but that's all." She said.

"I-I don't want to look scruffy! I-I want to look proper and clean like a gentleman should!" Freddy said as tears glossed over his eye's, Springtrap immediately gained a compassionate look as she went to massaging his tail. The bear shuttered as he nearly let a few purrs slip pass his lips. Freddy sniffed the built-up tears cascaded down his face.

"Spri-Spring—" The bear stammered,

"Shh, it's okay honey. Now, let me see if I can do this right." Springtrap said she then put her arm around Freddy and closed her eyes. The bunny's ears twitched as black swirls surrounded her and Freddy. Springtrap's chest plate opened revealing her artificial heart: a fall brown colored orb. Freddy eyed Springtrap's orb as it gave fast mechanical beats, he had never seen the bunny's orb before and he was quite curious. But before he could get a good look him and Springtrap teleported to his room.

Freddy landed in Springtrap's lap while the golden rabbit landed on Freddy's bed. As soon as the bear realized this he quickly got out of the bunny's lap.

"So-Sorry, I'll get the things." Freddy said as he was more then eager to open the large chest that contained all his clothing supplies, while he did this Springtrap turned on the light. And as soon as she did Springtrap saw that Freddy had pulled out creamy chestnut and lime green colored yarn. Along with four knitting needles a pair of them being made of pure gold while the other's we're simply made from wood. Freddy got up and handed the golden knitting needles and lime green yarn to Springtrap. Freddy then picked up his things and sat on his bed, Springtrap followed sitting right next to the bear.

The bear immediately went to work and as soon as he got a rhythm he looked over to Springtrap.

"Just follow my lead, remember, knit one purl two." Freddy said,

"Alright……like this?" Springtrap said as she followed Freddy's advice.

"You're a bit clunky, but it's a good start. Just try to focus, once you gain a rhythm it's easy." Freddy said, as he kept a close eye on the way Springtrap moved her hands and fingers making sure she didn't make a mistake. And after ten minutes of this Springtrap finally gained a rhythm but she still kept her eyes on the start of her scarf.

"Hey, your right! This is easy!" Springtrap said,

"Um-hmm." Freddy replied. The two sat in relative silence but as Springtrap got used to knitting she began to look up at Freddy and talk.

"Ya know Freddy, you could really make some money with your clothes. You've mastered everything to know about fashion." Springtrap said and Freddy blushed at the compliment,

"I know but you know the others will think it's weird and the Marionette won't let me hear the end of it. I would love to share my passion with the world, but I can't it'd be too humiliating." The bear replied as his heart suddenly felt very heavy. Springtrap frowned slightly at this,

"Freddy if you have a talent then you shouldn't be afraid to show it off. You can't let what people think of you get in the way of doing something great." She said and Freddy sighed dejectedly.

"I know, but I can't help it, I've always cared of what people think of me." The bear said,

"Is that why you became a gentleman?" Springtrap replied and Freddy's face went scarlet.

"N-No." He said even though it was a clear lie,

"There you go!" Springtrap said suddenly gaining a grin. Freddy raised an eyebrow,

"What?" He said.

"You broke a gentlemanly rule! Remember: 'A gentleman must always tell the truth.' and what did you do? You lied!" Springtrap said beaming with happiness, Freddy suddenly stopped knitting as he went deathly pale.

 _'Wait, I did brake a rule didn't I?'_ Freddy thought,

"Freddy, are you okay?" Springtrap asked. The bear shook his head and placed his knitting needles, yarn, and his yet-to-be-finished scarf on the bed.

"I-I….I don't feel so good." Freddy said as he quickly got up and headed to the restroom, he suddenly felt very sick as his stomach did backflips.

"Freddy?" Springtrap said as she put her things to the side, she got up and started to head Freddy's way. The bear flung the bathroom door open and as soon as he got to the toilet his knees gave way and he hurled into the toilet.

"Freddy!" Springtrap said and she ran over to the bear and rubbed up and down his back, after a few minutes Freddy came up for air but his face was still pale. Springtrap felt tears build in her eyes, "That's it your getting some rest." She said. The bunny then helped Freddy up and put the toilet seat down before helping the bear sit on the lid. Springtrap then put a stopper in the tub and turned the tubs faucet until it got to a warm temperature.

"Lo-Locket, you don't have to—" Freddy said,

"Yes I do, besides you look a bit tired anyway. You haven't taken a bath yet today, have ya?" Springtrap said. The bear blushed furiously,

"No, I was afraid if I took my morningly shower then I'd lose the bet." Freddy shamefully admitted. Springtrap nodded as she grabbed a bottle of honey scented shampoo and hair conditioner from one of the shelves in the tub. She then poured a fair amount into the water and bubbles immediately formed. And as Springtrap put the bottle back on the shelf she saw that Freddy's bath back brush and bath sponge was also on one of the shelves. And once the water was at a reasonable level Springtrap stopped the water.

"In." She said, and Freddy felt his cheeks burn but he did as he was told. The bear had to admit the water felt nice and it had been awhile since he had taken a bath. But Freddy didn't feel comfortable with Springtrap being in the bathroom with him.

"Spring, I can bathe myself. Can you please leave." Freddy said as he pulled on the shower curtain,

"I know, but even with your back brush you can't get your entire back. So, I'm gonna help with that." Springtrap said and before Freddy could argue she took the back brush and started scrubbing the bears back. Freddy yelped as a shiver went up his spine, the way Springtrap was helping him reminded him of Pearl. But there was one key difference with Springtrap he felt safer, Freddy hated to admit it but when he was alone with Pearl he felt as if he was locked in a room with Amber's grandfather. (Who had gone down in history as the most evil demon to ever live). With Springtrap the air felt lighter, not to mention the bunny was making Freddy's back feel very good which caused the bear to begin go purr.

Springtrap chuckled as she heard the bear purr, she had to admit she felt flattered that she was able to get Freddy to purr. She couldn't remember anytime she had been able to get the bear to either relax or feel as good as she was currently. But all good things came to an end as Springtrap stopped after a minute believing she had gotten every square inch of Freddy's back. And as soon as it stopped the bear's purring ceased,

"Hmm?" Freddy said as he tried to shake away the grogginess he now felt.

"I'm done here, Freddy." Springtrap said as she put the brush on the shelf, Freddy blushed furiously realizing he had been purring.

 _'So embarrassing!'_ Freddy thought, as he grabbed his bath sponge trying to forget his accidental affection. Meanwhile as Freddy took his bath Springtrap put away everything away sans her knitting needles and yarn. The bunny then began to knit again slowly picking up pace, she had just got a great idea.

*

Freddy spit out his mouthwash as his fur was now fluffed-out from the hairdryer he had used on his fur. The bear rubbed his eyes he wasn't sure if it was from his warm he felt or from how early he had woken up that morning, but he felt very tired. Freddy then hung up his towel and left the bathroom making sure to shut the door behind him. And when Freddy saw his bed he felt a warm feeling swell in his chest, instead of his usual covers their was a lime green blanket. The bear walked over and saw that on the blanket their was a note.

The note read:

 _Hope ya like it, there's love if every stitch._

 _From~_

 _Locket_

Freddy smiled and put the note on his side table, the bear this inspected Springtrap's handiwork. It wasn't perfect but Freddy knew it was the best work Springtrap had done. The bear turned off his room lights and locked the door before wrapping himself in Springtrap's blanket for him.

And Springtrap was right.

There was love in every stitch.


	5. Day 3

_Guest Reviews:_

 _Guest1998: K. I love this story. Really brings out emotion inside ya. Continue doing this mate. Its a fine job!_

 _Mangle6 (author): Thank you! And don't worry I never quit on a story!_

*

 **Day 3**

Freddy slowly stirred awake in his bed as he was wrapped in the blanket Springtrap made just for him. The bear chuckled as the words just for him rang through his head. He possessed something that was directly from Springtrap's heart and no one else would have the luxury of getting it. But just as Freddy was gonna continue these thoughts he heard his room door creek open. Freddy's ear twitched, he was more then certain he had locked the door.

But before the bear could see who had opened the door his blanket was ripped right off him and that someone had tackled him slamming their hands into Freddy's chest. The bear felt the air being knocked out of his lungs but as he saw who was the perpetrator his cheeks went crimson red. It was Springtrap. But as Freddy's eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the rabbit was wearing a skimpy, very short skirt and a t-shirt that looked to be a size too small for Springtrap. The skirt was a pale, translucent purple which revealed that underneath the bunny was wearing a pair of purple panties with black fringe. The shirt Springtrap wore was black and was so tight against her chest that it showed the golden-furred-bunny's petite breasts.

Freddy felt his temperate increase as he failed to stifle a moan, the bear opened his mouth to speak but Springtrap shut him up with a kiss. Freddy yelped as he felt Springtrap's tongue dance with his, and after a few moments the bunny pulled back.

"Shh, I'm gonna make you feel good all over." Springtrap said with half-lidded eyes, Freddy gulped as Springtrap put a paw on his back. She then trailed down until Springtrap reached Freddy's—

*

Springtrap hit her bedroom floor with a great thud as she became tangled in her covers. Luckily though Springtrap was able to escape from get blanket her face on fire. The bunny took deep breathes as she hugged herself, what had her subconscious just brewed up? And more importantly why had she dreamed of such a scenario!? Springtrap knew what kind of dream she had just had but she didn't dare acknowledge it's name.

She only thought of Freddy as a friend.

…..Right?

*

Meanwhile Freddy had woken up peacefully unlike his secret admirer Springtrap. The bear stretched as he turned off his alarm before it could ring. Freddy felt like he was floating on air as he snuggled into his new blanket. Freddy's cheeks went a charming shade of pink as Springtrap entered his mind. He needed to repay Springtrap for the wonderful blanket, it has given him one of Freddy's most happiest dreams.

The dream had been about Springtrap being fifty feet tall holding a cat-sized-Freddy in her hands as she pet and scratched the bear in every place that made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. A voice at the back of Freddy's head told him that this dream had some deeper, more lewd, meaning to it but he chose to ignore that part. The dream made him feel happy, not turned-on, so there couldn't be any deeper meaning to it, case closed. Freddy reluctantly left the fluffy, warm comfort of his blanket and on instinct he headed to the bathroom ready to take a shower. But just as he got to the door Freddy remembered the bet he had made and he groaned.

 _'Why did I have to make that bet?'_ Freddy thought, the bear sighed, what was he going to do now? An idea then sparked into Freddy's head and the bear quickly headed over to his chest.

He had a project to complete.

*

Springtrap quickly left her room and headed down the hallway, all she wanted to do was eat breakfast and head to her room. She was still trying to figure out what her dream meant, anything other then the current answer her mind kept telling her. But, unfortulently, just as she was gonna make it down the stairs did Toy Freddy's room door open. And Springtrap had to stifle a groan,

"Hey Spring!" Toy Freddy said, Springtrap stopped and turned to the younger animatronic.

"Yes?" She said,

"You mind coming in for a minute?" Toy Freddy asked. Springtrap raised an eyebrow but shrugged,

"Uh…..sure." The bunny replied as she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. When Springtrap got inside she saw that Toy Freddy had sat on his bed next to plate of soft biscuits that had strawberry jelly and butter spread on it. Each biscuit was cut in half as nineteen of the biscuit-halves sat on the plate, the twentieth biscuit half being eaten my Toy Freddy. The bunny looked around and saw a chair was right next to Toy Freddy's bathroom door. The rabbit walked over and took the chair before placing it near Toy Freddy.

Springtrap sat in the chair and as she saw Toy Freddy eating something dawned on her,

"Where's Doc?" She asked.

"Work, and because of that today was a breakfast free-for-all. He left a note saying he'd be back tonight." Toy Freddy replied, "Want one?" Springtrap's stomach growled and she chuckled as she took one.

"Thanks." She took a bite and Springtrap's face screwed into one of distaste,

"What's up?" Toy Freddy said.

"Shh." Springtrap said as she closed her eyes furrowing them in concentration, Toy Freddy watched in curiosity as on the floor a few wisps of black energy began to swirl around each other. And in a dim flash a bottle of honey appeared.

"Needed honey." Springtrap said, but as she looked over to Toy Freddy she saw the bear had taken cover on the other side of his bed his cheeks scarlet.

"What?" She said, and Springtrap thought why was Toy Freddy acting so frazzled? And then it clicked, "Ohhhh, your hives allergy."

"Yes! Now keep that stuff away from me!" Toy Freddy said as he stayed in his exact spot too afraid to move.

"I will, now relax." Springtrap said as she poured a little honey on her biscuit, Toy Freddy shuddered as he took a biscuit of his own.

"So gross." The bear whispered,

"It's not gross, in fact, try it." Springtrap teased as she stretched her arm out. Toy Freddy shrieked putting his paw over his nose as he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Springtrap, please stop." Toy Freddy said, as his cheeks began to turn a sickly shade of green. Springtrap chuckled,

"Alright, alright I've stopped." The bunny said putting the biscuit in her mouth. Toy Freddy groaned as he swallowed back a wave of nausea.

"Not funny, Spring. But, I didn't call you here just to tease me." The bear said,

"Ya didn't?" Springtrap said with a chuckle. Toy Freddy took and ate another biscuit as he gained a curious yet serious look.

"Nope, it's about you and my brother." Toy Freddy said, Springtrap raised an eyebrow as she fought a flashback of her….interesting dream from last night.

"Yeah…." Springtrap said,

"Are you and my brother a thing?" Toy Freddy said his eyes lighting up with excitement. Springtrap's face went completely red as her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"What!? _God no_! Not that I don't find Freddy appealing or anything, but what made you think we we're dating!?" The bunny said,

"Well the other animatronics saw you looking for Freddy after breakfast. You and Freddy go missing for forty-five minutes and the next thing anybody knows. Your coming out of my brothers room with a smile on your face and he isn't seen for the rest of the day. So sorry for any of us suspecting anything, but the only conclusion most animations have come up with is that you and Freddy gettin' down and dirty." Toy Freddy said a skeptical look glazing his face as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manor. Springtrap's jaw had dropped as her dream replayed in her head **_she wished_** that would've happened but alas it would remain a dream (that is until the author made it a reality). Luckily the bunny managed to restart her brain,

"Uh….firstly, no that did not happen. Secondly, do you seriously know what you are suggesting to someone who is six years older then you!?" Springtrap said. And Toy Freddy had the decently to look sheepish.

"Okay, whatever you say. And yes, I know what I am suggesting." He said, Springtrap had half the mind to tell Freddy his precious 'innocent' brother had a mind as filthy as a manure pile but she didn't.

"How?" Springtrap said,

"I'm friends with Toy Bonnie and I've been…..attracted to Mangle longer then you've had your eyes on my big brother. How did you not see my innocent mind being corrupted coming?" Toy Freddy said with a chuckle. "But, enough about me, so you and my brother aren't an item?"

"No." Springtrap remarked coldly as she got up,

"Alright, but do you think you and my brother might become a couple one day? I think you two could make a cute couple!" Toy Freddy said. The golden bunny felt her temper rise and with red cheeks she turned on her heel and took the honey before walking over to Toy Freddy. The younger animatronic yelped and watched in horror as Springtrap drenched Toy Freddy's biscuits in honey. And as if to put a cherry on top of that sundae Springtrap splattered some honey on Toy Freddy's left paw. The bear shrieked and in a flash the bathroom door was slammed shut as Toy Freddy exclaimed.

" **GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! EWWWWW!** " Springtrap laughed as she threw the bottle of honey on the younger bears bed and left, the door slamming so hard the vibrations shook the building. And after ten minutes Toy Freddy came out of the bathroom his left paw now furless covered in hives. The bear scratched the hives that covered his left paw hissing in pain, he knew that he'd make his hives spread but it itched so badly! And when Toy Freddy saw the honey bottle on his bed sheets and whined miserably.

 _'Note to self: burn that blanket.'_ Toy Freddy thought as he continued to scratch his paw, biting his lip hard.

Meanwhile Springtrap had stormed off down the hallway ready to sock anyone who dared even to look at her. The bunny wouldn't say she had anger issues but she hated it when people played with her. (Which was very ironic considering she played with other people.) Luckily though Springtrap got into her room but was stunned to see Shadic sitting on her bed. Before the bunny had time to question the door locked behind her.

And just like that she felt like a rat in a maze.

*

Freddy's room door opened a crack as a paw hesitantly made it's way out. The bears head popped out and after hesitantly looking around he walked outside. Freddy held a gift bag in his hands and he made his way to Springtrap's room. Luckily Freddy got there with no trouble but as he tried the door he found it was locked. Since when did Springtrap lock her door? Last time Freddy checked the bunny kept her door unlocked, the bear had learned this after a….savory glimpse of seeing Springtrap with a very inappropriate magazine.

Luckily though Freddy had shut the door before Springtrap could see him, or else that would've resulted in a very embarrassing moment and conversation. And since then Freddy had kept that little memory to himself, conveniently refraining from telling Springtrap to lock her door. Not that Freddy would dare peep on Springtrap again, but….if the bunny forgot to lock her door when viewing or doing something perverted and Freddy so happened to see it then the bear wouldn't mind. Freddy shook his head his face flushing,

 _'What are you doing!? You can't think about Spring like that!'_ The bear thought. He then put the gift bag right by Springtrap's room door before his stomach growled. Freddy blushed even redder maybe some food would get his mind off things. The bear then made his way to the kitchen only for Golden Freddy's room door to open, it nearly slamming into Freddy in the process. The golden bear popped his head out,

"Hey, Freddy! My main bear, a few of the guys and I are havin' a breakfast man-to-man talking session. Wanna join?" Golden said.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry anyway." Freddy said ignoring the smell of food coming from Golden's room, but Freddy's white lie didn't last as his stomach rumbled. The bear blushed redder then he had in that week so far (which was saying something). Golden smirked,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk don't you know it's wrong to lie Fazbear." The bear playfully scolded. Freddy bit his lip, putting his arms behind him, and looking down at the floor as if he was being scolded by Doc. Golden Freddy noticed this and gained a sympathetic look.

"Hey relax, you really need lighten up. Come on, all you have to do is talk and eat, you can go that right?" Golden said,

"O-Of course I can! But…..I shouldn't." Freddy said baking away. But Golden out an arm around Freddy's neck,

"Come on, a conversation won't kill you." Golden and the other bear obliged.

Golden was right he was probably being silly.

Plus a little conversation wouldn't cause too much trouble.

…..Right?


	6. Day 3 (Continued)

_Guest Reviews:_

 _Guest1998:Glad you like my review! Again, I love this story!_

 _Also, if you take story ideas, here are some for you. *names long list of story ideas that I honestly don't feel like posting on this story*_

 _Mangle6 (author): *reads long list of story ideas* Alright, firstly, thank you! Secondly, good ideas but I don't know of the show nor do I do story ideas on fandoms I'm not interested in or not apart of. If I do a request (and that's a **BIG** if) I'd have to be something that'd capture my attention but thanks for the ideas anyway. Also one thing try to keep your reviews at a decent size not that essay that I got in my e-mail._

 _Fnaftoyfreddy12: Awesome story. It's wonderful and hilarious. Lol keep on writing and have fun._

 _Mangle6 (author): Thank you, I'm glad you like my story!_

*

 **Day 3 (Continued)**

Freddy sighed, begrudgingly walking into Golden Freddy's room. The bears room had yellow walls with an ash grey carpet his bed had pitch black blankets as lots of different magical items we're scattered around the room. In the canter of the room an ash grey table stood and in the seats there was Marionette, Enard, and Funtime Freddy (or Funtime for short). Funtime Freddy's fur was a frizzy mess as anyone could tell he had yet to brush for the day finally a large bowl of chocolate chunk oatmeal sat in front of him. Marionette looked a bit tired as he drank some drink from the ghost realm.

Enard ate his plate of pancakes with a large mug of hot coco topped off with whip cream to his side. And finally there we're two empty seats. The first seat had a large plate in front of it that held three chocolate croissants while the other seat had an empty plate in front of it. Funtime Freddy smiled as he saw Freddy,

"Hey Fazbear!" Funtime said as he fought a chuckle noticing Freddy's cowlick (he hadn't even known the 'number one gentleman' had a flaw in his fur). Marionette smiled coyly and opened his mouth to say something only for Enard to clear his throat staring his friend down. The puppet blushed furiously and went back to his drink, Enard smiled obviously pleased.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Freddy, I can't remember the last time we last conversed." Enard said, Freddy simply nodded as he was at a lose for words he felt exposed without his brushed fur, vest, and fedora. Golden mentally face-palmed,

"Why don't you stay here Freddy, I'll go see what Mangle can cook up downstairs." The golden-furred bear said as he pushed Freddy over to the empty seat. Freddy gulped and nervously sat in the chair with the empty plate as Golden walked out of the room. Funtime Freddy and Marionette shared looks with one another, Enard picked up on this and got ready to intervene but the Marionette beat him to it.

"So what did you and Spring get up to yesterday?" The puppet said, Enard smacked his forehead while Funtime giggled. Freddy blushed slightly as memories of the day prior came flooding back to him.

"Um….all we really did was talk with one another." The bear said, Funtime Freddy only seemed to snicker even more. Enard tried his best not to look skeptical, while the Marionette didn't try to hide his skepticism.

"Really, now? Your telling me you and Spring we're in your room for an hour and nothing happened besides a simple conversation?" Marionette said, Freddy felt his cheeks burn even more as he was reminded that Springtrap had washed his back and got him to purr.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Freddy said as he internally screamed at another lie he told, he was going to need a miracle in order to keep from breaking down this week. Funtime opened his mouth to speak but as luck would have it Golden Freddy stepped in holding a plate that had a large chocolate-cheese danish on it and holding a mug of coffee. Freddy almost felt himself begin to drool as he smelled (and saw) his breakfast. He simultaneously wanted to growl at Mangle and thank her for making his favorite breakfast. Freddy swallowed the extra saliva in his mouth as Golden placed the plate and his drink right in front of him.

The bear winced as his stomach growled, he suddenly felt much hungrier. But as much as he wanted to keep up appearances he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the danish that was evenly cut into eight pieces. The other animatronics (and Marionette) hid a knowing smirk, they knew that between Freddy missing two meals and seeing his favorite breakfast food of all time the bear was hanging by a thread. The animatronics (and Marionette) then began to eat and talk with Freddy somewhat contributing to the conversations, somewhat managing to relax. Eventually everyone had finished their breakfast completely full, that is….all except for Freddy who had only drank his coffee.

Luckily though this didn't go unnoticed by Enard.

"Freddy, why haven't you eaten? You can't possibly not be hungry." Enard said concern lacing his voice, and just like that the spotlight was on Freddy. The bear gulped and wondered if he could make a run for it.

"Freddy, what's up? Why haven't you touched your food?" Marionette asked, and Freddy simply shrugged mumbling something incoherent. The guys exchanged looks, that was another red flag Freddy never responded like that unless he was actively (and desperately) trying to avoid something. Freddy slowly sank into his chair, he knew the guys weren't idiots he knew they'd connect the dots soon. And in that second the Marionette started laughing, Enard had a look of horror and fear on his face while also looking as of he wanted to sock Marionette. Funtime Freddy bit his lip as he shook his head, and finally Golden Freddy smacked his forehead.

And during all of this Freddy was using this opportunity to slowly get out of his chair. Golden however saw this and slammed his paw into Freddy's chest causing the air to be knocked out of the older bears lungs.

"Oh no you don't! Your gonna eat, properly or not!" Golden said before taking a piece of the danish and handing it to Freddy, the brown bear felt his stomach rubble again. "Just stuff it in your mouth, your obviously hungry." Freddy felt himself begin to sweat, as his mind fought with his hunger and his dignity.

"Come on all you have to do is put it in your mouth, it's simple." Marionette said, but Freddy didn't find it simple as he felt his heart beat rapidly in his chest. There we're too many people, it felt too hot, why was it too hot!?" Freddy shook as he dropped the piece of danish a lump forming in his throat.

"I-I can't." Freddy said trying to swallow the lump in his throat as his voice cracked,

"Freddy, your making this way too hard. Just take a deep breathe and relax, you in good company. Right Marionette?" Enard said shooting a look over to the puppet. But the Marionette didn't have time to respond as Freddy quickly got up.

"I-I gotta go." Freddy said as he hurridly made his way to the door,

"Freddy…." Funtime said. But Freddy wasn't listening as he walked out the door closing it.

"Oh no, we overwhelmed him." Enard said as Golden Freddy sighed in a mixture of annoyance and pity, he then made his way to the door.

"Don't follow me." Golden said, and as he walked out his room. Golden Freddy looked down the hallway and saw Freddy was just reaching his room. Golden ran over to Freddy just as the slightly older bear was going to open his room door.

"Freddy, come back." Golden said, Freddy responded with a whimper as he quickly turned the door knob. Golden grabbed Freddy by his wrist and spun his around ready to give you older bear a piece of his mind. But Golden quickly saw why Freddy had left the room so quickly as the bear was now crying.

"Freddy, you don't have to be so upset. You used to stuff your face a long time ago, and there's no shame in it." Golden said,

"Yes there is! I have to be a gentlemen!" Freddy said as more tears cascade down his face. Golden felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart, between Freddy's miserable expression and his cracking voice it sounded all too much like a hurt child. Golden had a soft spot for children,

"Freddy, you don't have to be a gentlemen, you can always quit the act." He said. Freddy simply shook his no,

"I'm aware of what I have to do!" The older bear snapped before he opened his room door.

"Freddy, what happened to you?" Golden whispered, and with that Freddy tensed he didn't think anyone had known. But he had been wrong, and with no response he walked into his room shutting and locking the door. Golden Freddy sighed running a hand through his golden fur. He then went back to the others scared of what could've happened. Meanwhile Freddy had retreated to his bed, wrapping himself in his newly-obtained covers.

He shook and cried uncontrollably as he mumbled a few sentences.

"A gentleman must always tell truth. A gentleman must always dress his best. A gentleman must eat neatly. A gentleman must never be rude." Freddy muttered, as he wanted more then anything then to go back to the bear he was before.

Meanwhile Springtrap had gotten over the shock (and fear) of Shadic being in her room. The bunny opened her mouth to speak but Shadic cut her off.

"You know, your only hurting yourself by but telling him, and yourself, the truth." Shadic said, Springtrap felt her cheeks burn as her dream and Freddy himself flashed through her mind. However Springtrap ceased her thoughts,

"I….I have no idea what your taking about." She said. Shadic rolled his eyes,

"Let me clarify, I'm talking about you being in love with Freddy." He said. And Springtrap mentally cursed her creator for not building her with red fur, she could really use it to hide her blush right now.

"I-I-I….not….i-in love with….him." Springtrap said biting her lip at how childish her speech sounded,

"Yes you do, and you need to stop lying to him and yourself. And. Tell. The. Truth!" Shadic said growing frustrated as the magic seemed to fluctuate in power with each word. Springtrap gulped as her fur stood all on end sensing the change of power.

"And why should I tell him? I haven't told him in ten years! Not that I was ever in love with him that is. Anyway, what's ten more gonna do?" Springtrap said,

"You need to tell him how you really feel otherwise you may lose Freddy. Or you might say or do something you'll regret later. Or lets be frank, in your case you need to tell him before you lose him." Shadic said as, he pulled a large scrapbook out from under Springtrap's bed and slide it over to her. Springtrap picked up the scrapbook eyeing in nostalgically,

"But…..I haven't lost Freddy….have I?" She said.

"Not yet, but ten years is a long time and look where Freddy is. He's already lost himself, and you're the only one who can help him find himself again." Shadic said as the door unlocked itself, Springtrap looked at the door for a moment. She then looked back up to Shadic but found the kitsune was gone leaving a gift bag in his wake. Springtrap felt curiosity tug at her but she quickly shook it off as she left her room. And as the bunny stepped out of her room Golden Freddy stepped out of his.

"Hey sis!" Golden said,

"Yeah?" Springtrap said as she saw her (slightly) younger brother was holding plate with a chocolate-cheese danish that looked as if it had been just warmed up.

"Can you give this to Freddy? The guys and I couldn't get him to eat." Golden said, Springtrap raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't make him cry, did you?" She said, and Golden paled considerably.

"Not intentionally." Golden muttered, Springtrap sighed and took the plate before heading to Freddy's room. She'd give her younger brother a piece of her mind later. The bunny then tried to open the door to Freddy's room but found it kicked. Springtrap sighed, she hated to invade Freddy's privacy but if her….friend was hurting then she'd do anything to make him feel better. The bunny then took a deep breathe and closed her eyes getting ready to teleport.

And in a minute Springtrap was in Freddy's room and the sight broke her heart. She saw that Freddy was wrapped up in the covers that she'd given him crying his eyes out mumbling his gentlemanly rules. Springtrap walked over to Freddy who had yet to notice her,

"Freddy?" Springtrap gently said and the bear jumped.

"Springtrap, please leave. I-I….I want to be alone." Freddy said, but Springtrap was determined as she sat on the bear bed placing the scrapbook in her lap and the plate by the bear. Freddy whimpered as he smelled the food, Springtrap then opened the scrapbook to a random page and pulled the covers off of Freddy's head. The bear yelped,

"Springtrap." Freddy whined.

"Just take a look." Springtrap said, and the bear hesitantly took a look a be he smiled as his cheeks went pink. Freddy saw a picture of him walking on all fours totting an infant around on his back. Springtrap chuckled,

"Remember, this? You'd give little Mikey a ride and he'd giggle his silly little way?" She said. And Freddy chuckled as he felt his tears stop.

"Yeah, I remember. He'd also honk my nose every hour of the day." Freddy said, Springtrap chuckled and put her finger up to Freddy's nose before pressing it causing it to admit a loud: honk! The bear blushed vibrantly putting his paws over his nose. Springtrap giggled,

"And it still honks! Oh, and remember this?" She said as she had turned to another page and pointed to a new picture. Freddy felt lighter as he stared at the picture, the picture was of Freddy hugging Foxy tightly, the wolf himself smiling his eye's slightly red from crying. Freddy got up slightly from laying position to see the picture better as he chuckled.

"Foxy used to always get sad when one of his inventions failed, and the Marionette's teasing didn't help." Freddy said, and Springtrap had to stop herself from squealing in joy. A few more pictures and she might just get Freddy out of his bed.

"You two we're always the best of friends, he really looks up to you, you know that?" Springtrap said, Freddy blushed slightly as he absentmindedly took the golden-furred-bunny's hand. Springtrap blushed but she didn't dare make Freddy aware of what he was doing. She then turned to another page but as Springtrap saw what picture was on it she hurridly covered it hoping Freddy wouldn't see it. But unfortulently Freddy had seen it and in response his grip around Springtrap's law tightened. Springtrap yelped and pulled her paw away,

"Fre-Freddy! No reason to get upset, it's fine." Springtrap said, but Freddy didn't listen instead he retreated back into his covers crying.

"Just, please, leave." Freddy said, and Springtrap sighed as she got up and placed the plate on the floor. She then got up and kissed Freddy in the forehead with slight blush on her face. Freddy squirmed at the kiss his own cheeks reddening.

"You know, I kinda miss the way you'd just let lose and have fun. But even if that part of you is gone, I-I-I still love you." Springtrap said before quickly leaving the room, Freddy felt his eye's go wide. Love? Did Springtrap mean that as….

 _'No, no, she meant that purely platonic way. I'm sure of that.'_ Freddy thought. And just as the bear was going to close out the world (like he normally did when he was upset). Did a voice make itself known,

"You know there's no shame in having fun." A voice said and Freddy wanted to bang his head against a flag, the voice belonged to none other then Shadic.

"I know." Freddy said through gritted teeth,

"Really now? Cause it looks to me you don't even know how anymore." Shadic said getting directly in Freddy's field of vision. Freddy gripped the covers as tears came to his eyes,

"What do you want?" He said. Shadic shook his head,

"No reason to get hostile. I just wanted to tell you that your gonna have to tell her how you feel, it's as obvious as my tails your in love with her." Shadic said.

"No I don't." Freddy retorted,

"Yes you do. And if you keep this up your gonna do something or say something your gonna regret." Shadic stated. Freddy didn't respond instead he covered his head with his covers and Shadic sighed knowing this was the end of the conversation. The kitsune looked at Freddy square in the eyes.

"You know you can't hide or run away from yourself, it's impossible. And whether you like it or not that 'un-gentlemanly' part of you is in there. So you can either face this like a man or you can lose yourself or…." Shadic said as he began to walk to the door, "….you can have Springtrap give up on you." and with that he left leaving Freddy with a cold feeling in his stomach. The last sentence rang through his head continuously.

 _'Or you can have Springtrap give up on you.'_ Freddy gulped down a wave of nausea, as he felt his heart ache at the thought. And the bear sighed, as one last thought came into his head.

 _'Since when did life become so complicated?'_


	7. Day 4

_Guest Reviews:_

 _Anastasia:Oh sweet summer child. *gives freddy a big hug* It'll be okay. *punches Marionette right in his stupid ugly face* You aweful, awful, awfull *bleep* hurting freddy like that! (I can't spell awefull, sorry.)_

 _Marionette: *holds nose in pain* Ow! What did I do!?_

 _Freddy: *blushes a deep shade of red*_

 _Mangle6 (author): I have no words this review says 'em all!_

 _Guest1998: Bro. This got deep. Really deep._

 _Mangle6 (author): Dawww! I wasn't even trying to be deep!_

*

 **Day 4**

 _Freddy woke up in a simple room that had metallic grey walls and floor. The room was completely bare except for the bears chest full of his clothing supplies. Freddy got up and stretched out his eyes flickered over to his alarm clock which read: 10:54 am. The bear chuckled he had slept in….again but it's not like it was no big deal or anything in fact he liked sleeping in. Once Freddy was done stretching he got up and opened his chest pulling out a wrapped up present with a green bow._

 _The bear shut the chest and walked to the door not bothering to bathe or brush his fur. He had taken his shower last night and he didn't need to brush his fur just yet, he was in no rush. When Freddy got out the room he walked down the stairs to the dinning room to find that none of the animatronics we're there. Instead there was only Pearl and Freddy felt his oily-blood run cold._

 _"Why are you up so late?" Pearl demanded,_

 _"I…..I….I don't know." Freddy lied as he suddenly felt very guilty for sleeping in. Pearl snarled and slapped the bear using something he couldn't see. Freddy fell hard on his behind clutching his cheek which was now bleeding black oil. The bear sniffed as tears began to cascade down his face,_

 _"And what have I told you about lying!? You slept in again didn't you!?" Pearl demanded stepping closer towards Freddy. The bear whimpered as he tried to reach out for his present which he had dropped during his slight tumble._

 _"Freddy, I have told you time and time again that you are the responsible one! You have to act older and more mature then you really are! The others need a good example to follow! What if I'm not here one day? You'll all be completely lost, and I'll be your fault for not listening to me!" Pearl said, and it was then she saw the present on the floor. The woman snatched the present just as Freddy had come close grabbing._

 _"Bu-But mama, you'd never leave us…..right?" Freddy stammered, and he was met by another slap._

 _"Don't turn this one on me! You will be a good role model even if your traumatized from it! And remember this, Freddy, one more strike and I'll have to do some serious reprogramming to your system!" Pearl said, Freddy nodded frantically knowing that his mothers threat was not to be taken lightly. The bear then silently cried as Pearl began to open her present, when she opened the box and tore away the paper she found a onesie and a pair of booties that would only fit a newborn child. Pearl looked up at Freddy and glared at him the bear flinched and shrank back._

 _"Explain." Pearl said,_

 _"I-I heard you and William talking about you…being pregnant. I-I made that for your baby, I-I'm sorry mama. I-I know you said I-I shouldn't eavesdrop bu-but I wanted to know why you we're so cranky lately." Freddy said as he shook uncontrollably. Pearl glared at Freddy and slapped the bear ten times with the unknown object in her hands. Both of Freddy's cheeks we're now bleeding as oil streamed from them staining his fur and creating a trail. The bear spit out a few teeth as he sobbed hysterically._

 _"How dare you!? I would've told you and the others if I had wanted to! But no your such an ungrateful, rude, and ignorant bear that you can't wait!? That's it! Strike three, time for reprograming!" Pearl said as she advanced in the bear revealing the unknown object she held to be a crank. Freddy tried to get to his feet to run away until his mama calmed down, but he was soon held down as Pearl found a large bolt that was near the bears tail._

 _"No, no, no! Pearl, please I-I promise I won't ever do it again please!" Freddy begged, but Pearl didn't listen as she used the crank to turn the bolt very slowly ensuring agonizing pain for him. The bear screamed out as he felt his exoskeleton begin to compress on itself as his spine began to curl and the joints began to fail him. Freddy's bladder lost all his fluids as the bear felt nothing but pain and embarrassment. Finally Freddy's entire body went numb as his exoskeleton had completely shut down. He could still hear, breathe, and see as Pearl came into his line of vision with a toolbox._

 _"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you can't even take your punishment like a man. Well, don't worry I'm gonna fix that." Pearl said as she opened the toolbox, Freddy tried so hard to scream but his vocal cords we're beginning to shut down. The woman pulled out an electric screwdriver and began to unscrew the screws that kept the top of Freddy's skull in one peice._

 _"…..Please…..Pearl…..no…." Freddy begged before his vocal cords shut down, Pearl simply scoffed and continued her work._

 _"A true gentleman dosen't beg or whine Freddy, but don't worry, you'll know all about that….real soon." The woman said, as Freddy world went black._

*

"No please, I don't want this!" Freddy said as he was still sleeping tears streaming down his face,

"Freddy!" A voice cried out. The voice belonged to Springtrap, as she had just came into the room (thanks to Shadic) and found Freddy in the middle of a night terror. How Shadic had known Springtrap decided not to question (at least not at the moment).

"Stop it! Stop!" Freddy said as his night terror continued,

" ** _FREDDY!_** " Springtrap shouted and the bears eye's snapped opened. Freddy began hyperventilating and sobbing hysterically and Springtrap brought the bear into a hug.

"Shh! Shh! It's okay Freddy, Locket's here." The bunny said as she rubbed up and down Freddy's back, the bear himself crying into her shoulder. Eventually though Freddy calmed down and pulled from the bunny.

"You okay?" Springtrap asked, but much to her surprise Freddy kissed her straight on the lips. The golden-furred-bunny's eyes flew open in astonishment. But after getting over the shock she melted I to the kiss. Freddy and Springtrap wrapped their arms around each other as electricity flowed through them. This electricity however didn't hurt in fact it felt warm and comforting for the two as their fur rose on end.

Freddy's and Springtrap's cheeks we're a stunning shade of scarlet as neither could believe this was happening. Finally the two separated and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Remember when you said you loved me?" Freddy said nervously,

"Ye-Yeah?" Springtrap said.

"Me too." Freddy admitted as he looked down at the floor, Springtrap felt her eyes widden to the size of saucers. She had no idea what Freddy had been dreaming of but she was (somewhat) glad it had happened. "Springtrap? Springtrap? Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Tha-That was rude of—" The bear stammered trying to apoligize, but he was was cutoff however, when Springtrap kissed him. The bear felt his shame, fear, and anxiety fade as he eased into the kiss allowing Springtrap to do anything she pleased. Eventually though the two separated again and simply hugged each other tenderly.

Not wanting to leave one another's side.


	8. Day 4 (Continued)

**_Author's Note: Oh baby it's good to be back!_**

*

 _Guest Reviews:_

 _Random Guest: REPORT THIS WOMAN TO THE F.B.I NOW!_

 _Mangle6 (author): I would but she's dead_.

*

 **Day 4 (Continued)**

"I'll be right back, Honey." Springtrap said, Freddy blushed bashfully hiding in his sheets. The bunny simply shook her head a warm smile present on her face, she then left making sure to lock the door behind her. With Springtrap gone Freddy allowed a goofy smile to come across his face as it turned red. Freddy couldn't believe he kissed Springtrap, he had dreamed of that day and now it had came! The bear's ears began to let out puffs and steady streams of steam.

Suddenly though Freddy heard the handle turn and the bear tried to compose himself again. Springtrap came into the room holding a plate of three large chocolate-cheese danishes. Freddy licked his lips how many meals had he missed…..three or maybe it was five? That would explain why he felt so famished,

"Somebody hungry?" Springtrap teased. Freddy's stomach growled,

"Ma-Maybe." He said.

"I don't think that's a maybe sweetie." Springtrap said as she walked over and sat on Freddy's bed, the bear himself blushed even redder. "Come on, Freddy, open up." She said, the bear blushed a deeper shade of red as he opened his mouth. Freddy soon felt a sizable amount of the danish enter his mouth as he clamped down on the fork. Springtrap pulled back the fork and watched as Freddy tried to awkwardly chew the amount of food in his mouth. He then snuggled up closer to Springtrap and subconsciously began to purr. Springtrap giggled as Freddy finished off the danish and put more in the bears mouth.

Eventuality the danish was completely gone and Freddy licked his lips free of chocolate. Springtrap placed the plate to the side and gave Freddy a peck on lips, the bear smiled goofily at this and snuggled up to Springtrap even closer.

"Hey Springtrap, do you think we can um…..go on a date or something…..?" Freddy mumbled casting his gaze at the floor, he knew a date should be a formal thing but he felt as if something should commemorate the occasion. Springtrap giggled and gained her best bedroom eyes,

"I got a better idea, Honey." She said as she got in Freddy's lap and massaged the bear's tail. Springtrap felt the bear tense up as he stared directly into her eyes, "I think you and me should get in the bed tomorrow and experiment a little." Springtrap said. Freddy's eyes went wide as his face went even redder.

"I-I-I-I…..I…." Freddy stammered before his new girlfriend put a finger over his lips,

"You and I both know both male and female animatronics can't contract any diseases from sex, it's impossible because of how our most intimate areas are always cleaning and sanitizing themselves of any possible diseases. So we literally have nothing to lose, a simple yes or no will do." Springtrap said. Freddy thought hard about it for a moment before answering.

"Y-Yes." He said ignoring his gentleman-part of the mind that was screaming at him,

"Really? Freddy Fazbear wants to get down and dirty and I didn't have to wait ten years? Maybe this bet was a good thing after all." Springtrap said with a lustful look in her eyes. Freddy blushed even redder (if that we're even possible),

"I….I'm not sure why but I feel like I needs this? I don't know, I just don't know what I'm doing." He said.

"Hey it's okay big boy I think what your little brain us tellin' ya is that you need to get out of your shell. And I think this is an excellent and very ambitious first step." Springtrap replied as she ran a hand up and down Freddy's back.

"Well….wha-what should we do in the meantime?" The bear asked,

"I say later today we go on a simple walk around the island, nothing formal just casual. You can dress casual, right?" The golden bunny said.

"Bu-But what about—" Freddy started but his girlfriend cut him off,

"Gentleman's dress all fancy or proper, right? So that means all ya have to do is dress casual I'll even dress up a little and we'll go on a casual first date. Okay?" Springtrap said and the bear smiled.

"Y-You know I kinda like the sound of that." Freddy said and the golden bunny nuzzled noses with her boyfriend eliciting a giggle from Freddy,

"I like the sound of your laugh." Springtrap said and the bear blushed even more.

*

Springtrap walked down the hall holding a picnic basket in her hands as she wore a royal blue cantina embroidered dress that stopped at her upper thighs. She walked over to Freddy's room door and opened it. Springtrap saw the bear was trying to comb down his cowlick but to no success. Freddy himself sat on his bed as he wore a mint green pullover hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants.

"Not bad." Springtrap said, Freddy locked eyes with Springtrap and blushed for what would not be the final time that day.

"O-Oh Springtrap, do…..do I look good? Is this casual enough? O-Or should I dress better? I mean you are wearing a dress but it isn't exactly fancy so—" Freddy began to ramble until Springtrap put a finger over his mouth,

"It's just fine, Honey, relax." She said.

"O-Okay. And is that a picnic basket?" Freddy asked,

"Why yes! Since I suggested the date I thought I'd plan out a few things that is if you don't mind." Springtrap said with a cute smile. Freddy flushed,

"I-I don't mind I'm honestly glad you did cuz I got nothing." The bear said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well that's swell! First, I got the picnic. Then, we have to stop by the store to get some swim wear. And finally, we'll go swimming. We should be home by eight. And I hope you don't mind but I filled Doc in who swore not to tell and keep the others distracted while we left for our date. Does that all sound okay?" Springtrap said,

"I-I like it." Freddy said as he got up.

"Good." Springtrap said, as her and Freddy held hands and walked out of the room.

*

The two animatronics we're at the park as Freddy had just set up a blanket on the ground. As soon as it was straightened out Freddy sat in the blanket and Springtrap sat next to him. The bunny put the basket to the side as she pulled out containers of macaroni, candy yams, coleslaw, ravioli, and finally she pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Umm….that isn't too strong is it?" Freddy said pointing to the wine,

"You kidding? There's barely any alcohol in this, we can't come home drunk, Doc would kill us." Springtrap said.

"Yeah he would." The bear said as Springtrap pulled out two spoons and forks,

"And that's too bad I seem to remember your real affectionate when drunk." The bunny said with a wink as she opened the containers and placed silverware down before pulling out large wine glasses from the picnic basket.

"That was one time." Freddy said his cheeks burning, as Springtrap then poured out generous amounts into each glass.

"I know but it was a very cute." Springtrap said as Freddy used his spoon to take a small amount of candy yams,

"I guess." Freddy mumbled before eating his spoonful of candy yams. Springtrap giggled shaking her head,

"You can be do bashful sometimes, speaking of bashful remember that microkini I had?" She said and Freddy nearly chocked his food. The bear quickly swallowed and took a sip of his win,

"You wouldn't." Freddy said.

"I would, the old one is too small but they have plenty store. I remember when you first saw me in it steam began to wisp out of your ears." Springtrap said with a laugh,

"Even back then you we're a tease." Freddy commented as he took a gulp from his wine he had missed the taste of wine but Doc had forbidden all of them to drink luckily though every animatronic knew how to make their own liquor and how to hide it where Doc would never find it. Springtrap took her spoon and started to eat some of the coleslaw.

"And I still am! Just wait I bet the next microkini I bet is gonna make you pass out, don't think I didn't know you looked through the crack in my room door that one time." She said, Freddy blushed a deep shade of red at this once again nearly choking on his food before taking a gulp of his wine to get it down.

"I….I….umm….don't you think wearing a microkini in public is a bit inappropriate?" Freddy said trying to change the topic,

"Smooth and girls have been doing it for years, I just wanna see my new boyfriend squirm a little, maybe I can even wear when we have a little fun tomorrow." Springtrap said wagging her eyebrows seductively. Freddy felt a shiver go up his spine as he felt his temperature rise,

"Why must you tease me so much?" He asked covering his face with his hand.

"Cuz I love you, I promise I won't do it too often, like maybe….five times a day." Springtrap said with a giggle,

"Strangely enough I'm not too bugged by that." Freddy admitted shamefully.

"I know, now let's eat up, we don't want this to get cold." Springtrap said, and the bear started taking bigger spoonful's of food both hungry and a bit excited to get swimming. The two went through their picnic at an even pace and idly talked to one another with Springtrap constantly teasing Freddy every other sentence. Eventually all the food and wine was gone and the new couple put everything away. Springtrap and Freddy then got up taking each other's hands and headed to the nearest clothing store.

Freddy stepped out of the men's changing room wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks with his hoodie on, while the rest of his clothes was in a shopping bag.

"Awww I was hoping you'd pick a speedo." A familiar voice said and Freddy looked to see Springtrap wearing a sky blue bathrobe and holding a shopping bag with her clothes in it, as the bear felt his cheeks burn.

"Yeah I'm never gonna wear one of those and what's with the robe? Too shy?" Freddy said gaining a smug grin,

"Ha! Okay first, I've always wanted a bathrobe. And second, I don't want any guys other then you gawking at my hot body it is reserved for you and only you. I could care less about what other people think." Springtrap said before giving the bear a passionate kiss. When she pulled back she felt Freddy's forehead and realized his temperature had reached over one hundred degrees. Freddy himself had his entire face so red that it looked like a tomato. Springtrap giggled and she took the bears hand before walking out the store and to the beach.

"So which beach are we headed to?" Freddy asked swiftly changing the topic once more,

"You know the one that's closed off with the tire-rope swing, fake rock water-jumping formation, and really tall palm tree?" Springtrap said.

"You mean the one Lottery and psycobrat own?" The bear said,

"Yep! And psycobrat, good one! I call her snooty-britches-jerkson!" The golden-furred bunny said through some laughs.

"Wait…how are we gonna get on that beach?" Freddy inquired,

"Doc works with him when he heard you and I needed it he let us have it to ourselves for the rest of the day." Springtrap said. The bear smiled,

"I didn't know you could be so prepared and organized." Freddy said.

"Well I didn't know you could be so cute." The bunny said, her boyfriend blushed even redder.

"I'm not cute." Freddy mumbled as him and Springtrap neared a wooden gate that had a mechanical lock on it, Springtrap pulled out a remote with a green button and pressed it. The door slide open immediately, as Springtrap and Freddy walked in the couple made sure to shut the door behind them. Once that was done Springtrap threw the remote in her shopping bag and set it against the fence. Freddy did the same before reluctantly taking his hoodie off and throwing it in his shopping bag. Springtrap chuckled,

"You'd think I'd be the modest one here but you have trouble taking off that little hoodie of yours." She said as she undid the bow she had tied in her robe belt. Freddy blushed a deeper shade of red as he look around at the scenery. The beach was closed off by a large circular fence and right by the water there was a large fake rock formation against the fence wall. And finally there we're three palm trees two of the palm trees we're a few feet away from away from the rock formation which had a hammock tied to the trees, the other palm tree was right by the water as it had a tire-rope swing. By this point Springtrap had taken off her robe revealing a gold and white microkini.

Springtrap snapped her fingers to get her boyfriend's attention. Freddy's eyes went wide and his face went an entirely new shade of red, as he subconsciously scanned his girlfriend's body.

"Like the view?" Springtrap asked and Freddy snapped out of his stupor,

"So-Sorry that wasn't—" The bear started only to get a glare.

"Don't say it, don't, I forbid you to say that word. Just relax, be yourself not a gentleman." The golden-furred bunny said,

"Okay." Freddy mumbled taking another quick glance at Springtrap before looking away. Springtrap giggled and made her way to the rock formation purposely swinging her hips. The bear watched his girlfriend climb the rock formation and reach the end of it. Springtrap winked before she did a swan dive into the ocean water, the bunny came back up not a moment later her fur and ears held down by the weight of the water. She then began to make laps laying on her back and only using her legs to swim.

Freddy tentatively walked towards water and dipped a paw in the water.

"Come on Freddy the water's great!" Springtrap shouted, the bear looked over to his girlfriend before putting a paw in the water. Springtrap rolled her eyes before gaining a playful smirk, she swam back to swore before picking her boyfriend up bridal style. Freddy yelped at this,

"Spring…..what are you doing?" The bear asked.

"I'm just helpin' ya get into the water silly!" Springtrap replied.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Freddy asked,

"Why that's simple…..like this!" Springtrap said before flinging the bear into the water. Freddy scream momentarily before hitting the water he came back up a minute later just in time to see Springtrap hit the water. But this time Springtrap stayed down a bit longer Freddy raised an eyebrow starting to get a little concered, but suddenly the bear felt a hard slap delivered to his behind. Freddy yelped and Springtrap came back up laughing,

"Yo-Your so cute! Every time you yelp you sound like a pomeranian!" She said. Freddy blushed even redder, now most guy's in this position would feel insulted (and maybe a bit violated) but instead the bear felt oddly cheerful as he began to laugh.

"I-I guess I really do." Freddy said in between his laughs, he then gained a playful smirk of his own before splashing water on his girlfriend. The bear felt himself laugh even more as Springtrap's laughter ceased she eye'd Freddy for a minute before splashing his back and giving him a wedgie. Freddy yelped again and the two began to splash each other while playfully insulting one another for the rest of their time.

*

Freddy and Springtrap came home just in time for their ten o'clock curfew, holding their shopping bags full of their clothes.

"You we're almost late." Doc said greeting the new couple at the door as Springtrap handed the remote the beach and the picnic basket,

"Sorry!" Springtrap and Freddy said as the bunny wore her bathrobe and the bear wore his trunks with a towel hanging around his neck.

"We lost track of time." Springtrap said,

"Won't happen again." Freddy said and Doc wad surprised that Freddy wasn't becoming a wreak after almost missing curfew and being caught. But even with his surprised Doc was he still smiled,

"I know and the animatronics we're asking about you two tonight, I told them nothing but their gonna have questions in the morning." He stated.

"We know." Freddy and Springtrap said sounding a bit annoyed,

"You know how they are, such gossips, and I left you leftovers in the kitchen in case you get hungry. And goodnight you too, as well as congratulations." Doc said with a chuckle before walking to his room. Freddy blushed at that and as Springtrap kissed him his blush became more present.

"I had a good day, did you?" Springtrap said,

"Yeah." Freddy said.

"And I can't wait for tommorw, night honey." Springtrap said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before going upstairs for bed, Freddy rubbed his cheek before heading upstairs as well. But as the bear got to his room he saw Shadic lounging on the bed in his room. The two looked eyes for a moment before Shadic smiled knowingly.

"Congrats." He said, Freddy blushed even redder and sped up the pace to his room once inside his room the bear sighed.

Freddy had learned two things today:

1) He was definitely in love with Springtrap.

…..and…..

2) Shadic's powers could be scary (and huge invasion of privacy).


	9. Day 5

**Day 5**

 _"…..Please…..Pearl…..no…." Freddy begged before his vocal cords shut down, Pearl simply scoffed and continued her work._

 _"A true gentleman dosen't beg or whine Freddy, but don't worry, you'll know all about that….real soon." The woman said, as Freddy world went black._

*

Freddy's eyes snapped open as he quickly sat up in bed tears pouring from his eyes. The bear gulped down mountains of air as he wiped his eyes free of tears. And after a few moments Freddy got out of bed and headed towards his room door but before he reached the door handle he froze biting his lip. Did he really want to do this? He'd be breaking so many gentlemanly rules and be taking a huge risk if he wasn't careful with reprogramming himself he could regress himself to a babbling infant bot.

But Freddy gulped down his doubts and opened the door. The animatronic bear gulped as he stared out into the dark hallway quietly shutting the door behind him. If Freddy was going to reprogram himself he needed to get a laptop that wouldn't fry his circuits or burst into flames when plugged into his head. The bear thought putting a hand to his chin he knew there was a laptop like that in this house but he couldn't recall where. Suddenly though Freddy's eyes lit up and he remembered that Foxy had asked Doc to buy him the best at-home portable super computer money could by and Doc did what Foxy had asked since he did work for millionaire and all.

Freddy smiled proud at himself for not zoning out when Foxy got into one of his boring nerdy speeches not that he zoned out intentionally or anything. Freddy loved Foxy and his geekiness but even the gentlemanly bear had limits and most of the time his best friend reached those limits. But soon the proud feeling Freddy felt turned to dread when he realized he was going to have to steal the laptop if he wanted to reprogram himself he couldn't just do it in Foxy's room after all and Freddy didn't want to disturb Foxy's rest. The bear bit his bottom lip before taking a deep breathe, no backing out now he needed to do this. Freddy then walked to Foxy's room door and carefully turned the door knob to the wolf animatronics room and was glad to find the door wasn't locked.

Freddy opened the door and was greeted by a very bright nightlight that was on Foxy's bedside table, Foxy's room walls we're painted grey with darker grey metal bolts and gears designs painted on that we're given a red outline. The floor was covered in scattered pieces of machinery, beakers, and math equations written on white paper as a large treasure chest sat against the end of Foxy's bed filled with all his other science-y nerd things. And finally in the back of the room Foxy's silver laptop laid closed charging up for the night. Freddy mentally groaned as he quietly shut the door he then began to carefully sneak around Foxy's room towards the laptop making sure not to step on anything on the floor. Luckily though Freddy had good balance (and focus) so he quickly made it to Foxy's laptop, Freddy quickly unplugged the wolf animatronics laptop and snuck his way back to the door.

But just as Freddy got halfway to his destination Foxy's nose twitched slightly as his tail curled in on itself. And purely on instinct Freddy ducked down behind the treasure chest and he did it just in time as Foxy groaned waking up and rubbing his eyes of sleep. The wolf animatronic yawned his nose twitching someone was in his room Foxy could pick up the smell of honey and ginger. And as soon as Foxy took time to register the scent he knew exactly who was in his room.

"Freddy…..I know your there, come out man I really don't want to go looking for you." Foxy said, and after a few moments the wolf could see Freddy's fearful and ashamed emerald eyes peering up from his treasure chest. Foxy smacked his tail against his leg before a neon yellow light flickered into existence around said tail. The wolf then levitated his laptop back into his hands and gestured Freddy to sit on his treasure chest. Freddy whimpered but didn't fight as he sat on his treasure chest.

"Alright tell uncle Foxy why you tried to steal my laptop and why I shouldn't get my spank-o-matic to beat your butt until its redder then blood, you know how I feel about my science-y stuff." Foxy said which prompted Freddy's eyes to go wide his cheeks flushing,

"I-I…." Freddy started only to trail off. Foxy shook his head at this display,

"I'm kidding Freddy, besides the fact that I'd never want to hurt you and I don't have a spank-o-matic, Springtrap would kill me if I hurt her little boyfriend." The wolf animatronic said gaining a smug grin. Freddy's jaw dropped his face going red,

"Ho-How did you know?" the bear asked.

"Oh I didn't know, until you just told me that is." Foxy said snickering as he saw the cherry red blush that covered Freddy's entire face, Freddy quickly covered his face with his paws groaning in embarrassment.

"And that is for trying to steal my five grand laptop, now…..why did you try to steal it?" Foxy asked, once Freddy got over his embarrassment he reluctantly looked up at his friend he wasn't sure how to explain.

"Well….umm….years ago P-Pearl….she….she…..she re-reprogrammed me to be a-a….gentleman. A-And I've be-been…..having nightmares about it…..so I wanted to fix it. But….I only really wanted to fix it so….so…I could make Springtrap happy. But….that's no excuse to steal your laptop….I'm sorry Foxy." Freddy said simply going with what his first thoughts we're in order to tell the wolf, and for a few moments Foxy was silent before a furious look crossed his face. The wolf then took a deep breathe before putting his friend on the back.

"You know Freddy you can be a real cinnamon roll sometimes, alright I'll help you." Foxy said,

"Re-Really?" Freddy asked hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Yes, but you do know the risks that could come by doing this right?" Foxy asked concern etched on his face,

"Yeah but it's for Springtrap." Freddy said. Foxy smiled before he smacked his tail against his thigh three times the wolfs tail then sparked for a second before a neon yellow light admitted around it.

"Alright Freddo, you are aware that every animatronic has a pocket dimension that they can either travel to or access through special accessories like hats, hair, fur, or other things right? " Foxy asked, and Freddy raised an eyebrow before pulling out his fedora and pulling out his _100 Ways To Be A Gentleman_ book.

"No I have no idea about it." Freddy replied sarcastically,

"Oh stop it Mr. Sarcastic! Anyway I'm gonna take you to my dimension and you are to never tell anyone about it, okay?" Foxy said in annoyance his ears puffing out whips of steam. Freddy snickered a smile forming on his face,

"Okay, but why are you taking me to your dimension?" Freddy asked.

"Because this is gonna take all day, since I've never reprogrammed one of our kind and everything and I'm gonna need extreme focus. So are you ready?" The wolf animatronic asked,

"Yes sir!" The bear replied gaining a giggle from Foxy. The wolf animatronic then took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. And soon neon yellow magic began to surround Foxy and Freddy and in a bright flash they we're gone.

*

Foxy and Freddy both teleported into the wolf's brightly-lit dimension and Freddy was surprised to see himself floating. He looked around and saw the entire room had neon yellow plush walls that appeared to have old pictures, tools, certificates on the walls each one of those items having a bright blue light on or around them. And on the floor firmly rested bright blue wooden boxes big and small that we're all labeled.

"How are we floating?" Freddy asked,

"Oh well my dimension is constantly in zero gravity, and if you haven't noticed anything that dosen't float has a bright blue light on or around it. That's all me, I can give anything a blue glow and it won't float." Foxy said with a proud grin,

"Well can you do that to me?" Freddy asked and Foxy rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers and his friend began to gain a blue glow in response. Freddy fell straight to the floor and on instinct the bear braced himself for impact but he was stunned to find the floor acting like a trampoline and Freddy went straight back up the bear yelped and in blind panic he grabbed Foxy's hind legs. The wolf let out a doggish yelp of surprise and slight pain at the strength of Freddy's grip before he was pulled down. Foxy's laptop floated into the air as the wolf let go and as him and Freddy landed on the ground Foxy used his claws to dig into the ground preventing them from bouncing.

"…….Dude, I know you don't like surprises…..and I know I failed to mention that the floors and walls are bouncy. But…..your holding my hind legs, keeping me from closing them, exposing one of my most personal regions, and to an onlooker it looks like your going to rut me senseless. So please, calm down and let me go." Foxy said in a surprisingly calm tone, but his ears and tail betrayed them as his tail went in between his legs and his ears dug into the back of his skull. Freddy's cheeks went red for a moment before he assessed the situation the bear then immediately met go of Foxy's hind legs his face going cherry red.

"Sorry! Really sorry!" Freddy said,

"Apology accepted." Foxy replied as he floated back into the air grabbing his laptop. The wolf animatronic then pushed his laptop over to Freddy and the bear grabbed it. Foxy snapped his fingers and his laptop gained a blue glow.

"So….uhh….why do you have a zero gravity dimension?" Freddy asked trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere he had created,

"It helps me focus on my work better, and just hold onto my laptop." Foxy said as he floated over to one of the boxes and pulled out some lined paper,

"Okay." Freddy replied as he set the laptop on his lap and opened it thinking I'd be smart to turn the device on. But when Freddy saw what was on the screen his face went a shade of scarlet as steam puffed from his ears and his pupils shrank to pin picks. And as if by fate (or the by the author) Foxy turned holding the lined paper, some pencils, and long USB cord. Foxy let out a short, high-pitched scream when he saw Freddy was on his laptop. He quickly floated over to Freddy and snatched his laptop away from the bear before shoving the other items in the bears arms.

"I didn't say you could open it!" Foxy said and Freddy shook his head clear of what he just saw,

"Foxy—" Freddy started.

"Shut it!" Foxy said as he quickly exited out of what Freddy just saw on his laptop,

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you should try dating so you won't have to resort to such…..methods?" The bear animatronic delicately asked. Foxy looked away from the bear and snapped his fingers making all the items in Freddy's hands have weight again. Freddy then placed the items to the side perfectly organizing them.

"I….I….sometimes….but the only person I've ever loved is Chica." Foxy said tears in his eyes,

"Well….I'm not a master of love or anything but maybe it's about time you moved on and dated Vixen she's been looking for a mate forever." Freddy suggested. The wolf animatronic bit his lip,

"I don't know I still love Chica and…..maybe I could….ugh we're getting off topic! This is about you, let's just forget about my love life or lack there of!" Foxy said and the brown-furred bear animatronic shook her head but decided not to push the topic any further. Freddy watched as Foxy worked going from his laptop to the paper and pencils talking out loud about math, programming, and science mumbo-jumbo. And soon this became too much for Freddy as the bear curled up and went to sleep.

"Hey Freddy." A voice said and the bear squirmed slightly in his sleep,

"Freddy~." The voice repeated this time a bit louder. Freddy mumbled something before pushing away a warm furry creature his mind not focusing on anything but going back to sleep. The bear could barely make out hearing a sigh before everything went silent, Freddy smiled and just as his mind started to drift off into the land of dreams did the sound of a foghorn pull him back to reality. Freddy jumped up his eyes going wide in alarm, the bear quickly looked around and saw Foxy tossing away foghorn.

"Jeez even nowadays you sleep like a rock!" Foxy said an amused grin on his face,

"First, ow! Second, why did you wake me up I was having the best dream." Freddy whined. The wolf animatronic snickered shaking his head,

"I woke you up because I figured out how to remove all the gentlmanism stuff from your head, you'll be back to your old self!" Foxy said before he floated over to his laptop (which was right next to Freddy) before moving it to the bears lap racing him. Foxy then plugged the USB cord into Freddy's head which caused the bears eyes to flash a deep blue before plugging the other end of the USB cord into his laptop. And as soon as Foxy did that all of Freddy's schematics showed up on the screen including some very personal data that Freddy wouldn't want the wolf to know.

"Wow your mind is easy to plug into, your security sucks." Foxy said,

"Hey! M-My security does not suck!" Freddy said gaining a insulted look on his face.

"Yes it does, you could get hacked by a toddler." Foxy argued pulling out a piece of lined paper with a whole bunch of math and symbols on it,

"Oh your being ridi—really it's that bad?" Freddy asked a look of worry and concern on his face.

"That bad!? Dude, you have no security!" Foxy said motioning to the laptop screen,

"Oh, can you add some security or firewalls while your in there?" The bear asked.

"Pfff, I was gonna do that anyway there's no way I'm letting my best bud get hacked!" Foxy said as he cracked his knuckles and got ready to work his electric magic, but before Foxy could even press a key the lights in his dimension flickered before a dark flash of light could be seen. The boys looked up to see Springtrap who was floating in the air with a furious expression on her face. Foxy and Freddy had wide eyes both of them completely shocked,

" ** _HOW!?_** " Foxy said. "How in the name of fudge did _you_ get to _my_ dimension!? It shouldn't be possible!" Springtrap didn't reply instead she dived right for Foxy and the wolf animatronic screamed before he was tackled to the ground. Freddy tried to get up but a Springtrap shot a glare at him,

" ** _STAY DOWN!_** " The bunny animatronic bellowed and her lover obeyed her command.

"Wait no, please, I was just trying to be helpful!" Foxy begged before Springtrap started to beat him up, "No! Not there, not there, Freddy was trying to make you happy I swear!" the wolf let out a scream of agony soon after and Freddy cringed now looking away from the fight. But suddenly Springtrap stopped the beat down and blinked in surprise the gears in her head turning at what Foxy just said.

"Wait…..is what Foxy saying is true, Honey?" Springtrap asked,

"Ye-Yes, I had been having nightmares about this time Pearl had reprogrammed me a-and I wanted Foxy to help fix me, I did it cuz I wanted to make you happy." Freddy nervously said. And for a moment Springtrap said nothing as she walked over to her lover, Springtrap then pulled the USB cord out of Freddy's head and kissed the bear. Freddy's eyes flew open his face turning red before he sank into the kiss, finally him and Springtrap pulled back after a moment.

"Awww, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard! But, baby, it's true I feel in love with you before the reprogramming but I stuck around and continued to love you after the reprograming, I love you for you no matter what changes. Plus, being a gentlemen is who you are now and to be fair I think it was always in you, removing it could cause serious damage." Springtrap said,

"I-I know but I wanted you to be happy so I just thought that if I removed my gentlemanly parts of me then you'd be even happier them you already are." Freddy said and Springtrap giggled cupping Freddy's face into her hands.

"Freddy, you can be such a sugar-coated, frosted, cinnamon roll sometimes. You know that?" Springtrap said giving the bear a kiss on the nose, Freddy blushed smiling sheepishly.

"I've been told that." The bear admitted,

"I thought so and you can also be very naughty too you had me worried sick, I think I'm gonna have to punish you when we get back to your room." Springtrap said and Freddy blushed his cheeks puffing out steam for what he could guess was the third time today he had actually forgotten about what Springtrap had said the other day.

"I-I-yes Springtrap." Freddy stammered and Springtrap giggled giving the bear another kiss,

"Awww that's sweet, happy reunion, well I don't mean to bother but my tail has been ripped off and shoved up my butt by _someone_ but I don't quite know who. Hey Springtrap, you mind helping a dude out? I mean it's not like _you did this or anything_!" Foxy said.

"Oh….right." Springtrap said her cheeks turning pink, as Freddy snickered hiding a smile behind his hand.

*

"I'm sowwy, I'm sowwy!" Foxy said his body covered in bruises and cuts as Springtrap and Freddy stepped out his room,

"I mean it, I'm really sorry, besides you'll heal right?" Springtrap said.

"Just talk to me in a week when I can walk properly, oh and seeya tomorrow casanova." Foxy said with a smile before he shut his room door, Freddy blushed at this and the couple walked in silence the whole way to Freddy's room. Once the two got in Freddy's room however Springtrap shut the room door and locked it as Freddy nervously (and awkwardly) sat on his bed. Springtrap then walked over to Freddy towering over the somewhat frightened bear. And without warning Springtrap pounced on top of Freddy and gave him a passionate kiss, Freddy gasped his face going red as steam flowed from his ears.

"Let's get this party started." Springtrap whispered when she pulled back from the kiss, and at this moment Freddy knew two things that night.

1) This was going to be the best night of his life.

….and….

2) He was totally going to overheat.


	10. Day 6

**Day 6**

Springtrap's eyes slowly opened and she was met with the sleeping form of Freddy. The bear laid on top of Springtrap his fur a bit puffed out as he smelled just like his honey shampoo and conditioner. Springtrap giggled sweaty as the memories from last night flooded her mind, particularly liking how it ended.

*

 _Steam flowed from Freddy's ears, his face a brand new shade of red, his fur messy as he promptly passed out. Springtrap giggled looking over to her blanket she had made for Freddy which she had thrown off the bed before anything messy could get on them. The bunny had the same completion as she yawned tiredly getting off and Freddy and his bed. Springtrap then walked to the bathroom and began to run Freddy a bath pouring some of his honey-scented shampoo and conditioner in the water. Once the water was high enough Springtrap picked the sleeping bear up bringing him into the bathroom before placing him on the water._

 _Springtrap then began to gently wash the bear on every part of his body and for a split second Springtrap considered taking a bath with Freddy but decided against it. Even if the golden-furred animatronic wanted to do that she knew Freddy would highly disagree to it. Eventually Springtrap finished and dried the bear off before taking him back into his room and placing him on his newly-made covers. Springtrap then drained the bathtub water and began to run another bath for herself. Once that was accomplished Springtrap drained the water once more before taking off Freddy's old (now soiled) bed sheets and teleporting to the laundry room._

 _Springtrap came back mere seconds later with fresh bedsheets and laid them out on Freddy's mattress before picking up the bear, placing him on the bed, tucking him into bed, teleporting under the sheets, and falling sleep._

*

Springtrap smiled warmly before teleporting from under Freddy the bear hit the bed with a muffled thud but didn't stir from his sleep. Springtrap checked the time and saw it was 9:43 am,

'Yikes! Better get Freddy up or we'll miss breakfast!' Springtrap asked and was just about to do that until she hears a knock on the door. The bunny rolled her eyes before walking to the door and opening it, she was greeted by Toy Freddy who wore his usual attire that being a long sleeve sapphire blue baggy turtleneck that was a bit too big for him. The younger bear held a tray that had a platter of chocolate croissants and three mugs of milk on the side.

"Can I come in?" Toy Freddy asked, and Springtrap smiled letting the smaller bear in before shutting and locking the door. When Springtrap turned around she saw Toy Freddy had sat down on the floor placing the tray right in front of him.

"Let me guess, Doc is at work again." Springtrap stated,

"Yep breakfast free-for-all, so I thought I'd stop by and congratulate the lucky couple." Toy Freddy said with a smirk. Springtrap's eyes widened as her cheeks turned to subtlest shade of pink,

"What the—how do you—" She started only to get cut off.

"Mangle, but don't worry only my gals and Foxy know." Toy Freddy said picking up a croissant and beckoning the bunny over, Springtrap sighed and walked over to Toy Freddy sitting by the tray.

"You know you ain't fooling anyone." Springtrap said,

"Huh?" Toy Freddy said taking the first bite out of his sugary breakfast.

"You only share food if you want something, so, what is it?" The golden-furred animatronic asked. Toy Freddy looked surprised before his expression dissolved into embarrassed annoyance. The younger animatronic sighed before snapping his fingers, and a weathered t-bone steak plushie appeared in Toy Freddy's lap.

"I need my brother to make me a new one of these….the original is starting to fall apart." Toy Freddy mumbled his cheeks going red,

"Aww that's so cute! What'd Freddy make that for you? Is it a birthday present or something?" Springtrap asked and the atmosphere changed to one of shame and infinite sorrow as Toy Freddy's eyes flashed black for a quick moment.

"…..I….I….lets just say I'm….a little messed up." Toy Freddy mumbled instinctively hugging his plushie as his claws sharpening to a point,

"A little messed up? Aww what do you mean sugarbud?" Springtrap said changing her tone to a more comforting one as she quickly realized Toy Freddy was carrying some emotional baggage with him. Toy Freddy shrank back as he felt a lump travel up his throat feeling somewhat compelled to talk about his issues. The young animatronic looked at Springtrap warily wondering if he could trust the bunny would such personal information but those thoughts we're quickly brought to a halt when Toy Freddy heard his brother yawn. Freddy stretched and tiredly rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked, as he opened his eyes his senses picking up on the smell of chocolate and tension in the air automatically.

"Oh well—" Springtrap started,

"Nothing! I-I just got here and thought you two would like some breakfast!" Toy Freddy blurted, sweat pouring down his brow as he wore the most forced smile in the history of smiles. This action however did the exact opposite of what Toy Freddy intended as Freddy gave his younger brother a skeptical look. Toy Freddy audibly gulped nervously tugging on the collar of his sweater hoping his brother would let this one thing slide.

He didn't.

"Spring, you mind leaving for a minute?" Freddy asked,

"Huh, why?" Springtrap asked back wondering why the mood had just shifted like that.

What was going on?

"Br-Brother! You don't have to worry e-everything is fine, I'll just go, bye!" Toy Freddy rambled before making a run for the door, Freddy however wouldn't have any of that as his emerald eyes glowed and Toy Freddy became encased in an emerald green aura. Springtrap watched in amazement as Freddy levitated Toy Freddy along with the weathered t-bone steak plushie towards him.

"Honey, you can tell me anything, I can help, what's going on?" Springtrap asked and for a quick moment Freddy looked Springtrap in the eyes and then looked his younger brother in the eyes,

"…..No….that wouldn't be a good idea. I'll see you in a few hours." Freddy dismissively said.

"But—" Springtrap started,

"In a few hours, Springtrap, love you!" Freddy said before he levitated Springtrap out the room shutting the door behind him and locking the door.


End file.
